


Guide de chasse de Bobby Singer

by TiatiaKaort



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BobbySinger'sGuideToHunting, Français | French, Translation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiatiaKaort/pseuds/TiatiaKaort
Summary: "Mon nom est Bobby Singer. Dans vingt-quatre heures je vais perdre ma mémoire. Voici donc tout ce que vous devez savoir. Monstres, démons, anges, vampires, le Croque-mitaine sous votre lit: je l'ai vu, je l'ai chassé, je l'ai tué. Je ne suis pas le seul Chasseur sur Terre, mais nous ne sommes pas aussi nombreux qu'autrefois. Pas aussi nombreux que nous devrions l'être. J'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais au sujet de chaque foutue créature marchante, rampante ou volante, et je ne vais pas laisser tout ce savoir devenir inutile. Je ne partirai pas sans combattre. Je refuse de voir tout ce que j'ai appris partir en fumée. Voilà ce que vous tenez entre vos mains: tout ce que je sais. Tout ce qui pourrait utile à Sam, Dean et tous les Chasseurs qui viendront après moi.C'est un guide pour la Chasse...c'est un guide de ma vie. Ma dernière volonté et mon testament. Bande d'ijits. *"





	1. Un trou dans ma cervelle

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une traduction en français du livre 'Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting' de David Reed. Je ne l'ai donc pas écrit, je ne fais que le traduire en français, parce que ce livre est tout simplement une perle pour tous les fans de Supernatural et qu'il n'a été publié qu'en anglais (impossible de le trouver en français, ou d'en trouver une tradruction... enfin je crois) donc je le publie ici afin que même ceux qui ne lisent pas en anglais puissent profiter de cette merveille.

JE PENSAIS MOURIR DANS UN BAIN DE SANG.

Ça semblait être la manière la plus probable étant donné mon job. J'ai regardé la Mort dans les yeux (littéralement... en fait, c'est un gars bien), et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je pensais que mon mon numéro aurait été tiré bien plus tôt. J'ai toujours cru que ma mort aurait du sens...que ma marque sur ce monde serait plus permanente que mon sang sur le plancher. Au lieu de ça, je vais me transformer en légume babillant, l'esprit tellement en bouillie que je ne serai plus en mesure de me servir d'une poignée de porte, et encore moins de me nourrir. En voilà une bien triste pensée, je vais mourir de faim alors qu'il y a une demi-vache au congélateur.

Je devrais revenir en arrière. Ça ne servira à rien si mon écrit n'a aucun sens.

Il y a trois jours, putain, peut-être même plus; je ne peux pas en être certain, je me trouvais à Ashland, dans le Nord du Wisconsin. Tellement au Nord, que j'aurai aussi bien pu être au Canada. La ville comptait des disparitions en série, et aucune piste. Il y avait foule d'indices pourtant, mais la police locale était bien incapable connecter les pièces du puzzle.

Attendez! Il faut que je revienne plus loin en arrière.

Je m'appelle Bobby Singer. (Au moins, je me souviens de ça.) Il est plus que probable que vous ne me connaissiez pas... puisque la quasi totalité de mes amis sont morts et enterrés. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est courant dans notre branche de travail. Si vous êtes nouveau; je vais vous donner les bases: vous savez, tous ces trucs qui vous terrifiaient lorsque vous étiez gosse? Toutes ces choses vraiment horribles qui vous faisaient trembler de la tête aux pieds? Les monstres, les démons, le croque-mitaine sous votre lit, tout cela est bien réel. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai chassé, je l'ai tué. Il y a d'autres gens comme moi, des chasseurs, mais pas autant qu'autrefois. Nous sommes loin d'être assez nombreux. Au cause d’événements récents, nous sommes une espèce en voie d'extinction, je fais partie des anciens. J'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais au sujet de chaque foutue créature marchante, rampante ou volante, et je ne vais pas laisser tout ce savoir devenir inutile.

Retournons au Wisconsin. À une affaire qui paraissait simple comme bonjour...cela dit, ça n'a pas dû être le cas. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'Ashland dans mon rétroviseur intérieur alors que je me dirigeais vers l'ouest, vers Sioux Falls où je projetais de prendre un long bain et de regarder autant de télé-poubelle que possible avant que la prochaine catastrophe ne me trouve. Et ensuite je me suis réveillé à la maison. En y réfléchissant bien, 'réveillé' est sans doute un terme trop doux, il sonne comme si j'avais ouvert les yeux avec le chant des oiseaux, accompagnant le lever du soleil, non, j'ai repris connaissance dans un hurlement à m'en briser les cordes vocales, et le sursaut qui l'accompagnait à bien faillit me mettre à bas du canapé. Bon, je ne vais vous mentir... l’alcool a peut-être joué un rôle là-dedans. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que le tord-boyaux me fait du tort, mais ça semblait différent. Le mal de crâne lancinant était présent et explicable, mais quelque chose d'important manquait: les souvenirs.

De petites choses sans importance au début. Me suis rendu dans la cuisine, souhaitant quelque chose pour reprendre du poil de la bête, et ce foutu truc est arrivé...je ne parvenais plus à me rappeler lequel était le cabinet à alcool. Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour le retrouver, mais durant cette minute-trente le monde n'avait pas tourné rond.

En allant faire le point, ça avait été dur d'ignorer le lance-grenade sur le plancher de mon salon. Pas là que je le range, d'habitude. Ça avait vraiment dû être une sacrée cuite! Tout en essayant de me rappeler comment il avait atterri là, j'ai fait un peu de rangement, remis les fusils et équipement éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison, à leurs places. Le lance-grenade allait en bas, dans l'armurerie du sous-sol. Je l'aurais bien gardé dans le salon, ça aurait pu servir pour démarrer une conversation avec des invités, mais les gens avaient la fâcheuse tendance de réagir de manière excessive face à lui. Ce n'était pas comme si je m'en servais pour chasser le cerf. Pour ça, j'avais une arbalète semi-automatique. En tournant le cadran du cadenas, mon esprit eut un blanc. J'avais ouvert ce casier chaque jour pendant plus d'une décennie et tout à coup je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de la combinaison. La date d'anniversaire de quelqu'un peut-être? J'ai tenté la mienne, pas de bol. J'ai tenté quelques autres trucs, mais sautons directement à la conclusion, vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais là-bas avec une lampe-torche et un coupe-boulons.

Quelque chose clochait chez moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler où j'avais laissé mes clefs de voiture; je n'arrivais même pas à me rappeler où j'avais laissé ma voiture. L'allée était déserte. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Ashland et Sioux Falls, ça avait laissé un trou dans ma cervelle et mes souvenirs fuyaient. Dans mon ancienne vie, lorsque j'étais Jo le Mécano, le diagnostique aurait été Alzheimer. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus juste Jo le Mécano, et tout ce que j'ai appris en vingt ans de boulot me disait ce n'était pas naturel.

Une seule chose à faire: Appeler les Winchester. Ces deux-là avaient le don de se sortir des pires embrouilles, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas censé y parvenir; ça semblait plus que juste qu'ils m'aident pour une fois. Bien entendu, pour m'aider faudrait d'abord qu'ils répondent à leurs putains de téléphones! Ces garçons avaient plus de numéros qu'un annuaire chinois, mais même en essayant chacun d'eux je suis tombé à chaque fois sur leurs messagerie. Ça aurait été vraiment plus simple de les localiser si j'arrivais à me souvenir de la direction vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Pour ce que j'en savais ils auraient très bien pu se trouver à l'étage, en pleine décuve eux-aussi. Après avoir eut cette pensée, j'ai dû vérifier chaque pièce de la maison afin de m'assurer que ce n’était pas vrai, je n'allais pas laisser ces deux idiots me surprendre si tout cela n'était qu'une sorte de farce.

Il s'avéra que ce n'était pas le cas. Aucun signe des garçons où que ce soit, aucun signe de ma voiture où que ce soit, aucune indication quant à l'endroit où j'avais été entre Ashland et la maison. Au cas où, vous ne capteriez pas très bien où je veux en venir : J'en ai toujours pas la moindre foutue idée! Et c'est de pire en pire. J'ai tenté de me remémorer le visage de ma mère ce matin...pas réussi.

Le fond du problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas si je peux y remédier. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne partirai pas sans combattre. Je ne laisserai pas tout ce que j'ai appris disparaître. Voilà ce que vous tenez entre vos mains: tout ce que je sais. Tout ce qui pourrait utile à tous les Chasseurs qui viendront après moi... et cela vous inclut, vous, Sam et Dean. C'est tout l'espoir que j'ai de fixer la fuite dans mon melon. C'est un guide pour la Chasse...c'est un guide jusqu'à moi. Ma dernière volonté et mon testament.


	2. Le banshee d'Ashland

CONNAISSEZ-VOUS CE SENTIMENT? Celui que vous avez parfois lorsque vous racontez une histoire et que vous avez l'impression d'en omettre les meilleures parties. Et bien, c’est ça ma vie maintenant; vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Je m'excuse donc par avance, si j'oublie quelques détails croustillants. Mais je ne peux pas me remémorer les chose dont je ne me rappelle pas, vous me suivez?

Laissez-moi commencer par vous parler de ma routine du matin; je me lève avec le soleil, me rafraîchis la barbe à la tondeuse (avec une attention qui frôle la piété) et je prépare ensuite mon petit-déjeuner, enfin la moitié de celui-ci parce que c'est toujours à ce moment que quelqu'un m'appelle avec un problème à régler. Vous pouvez être sûr que dès que les œufs commencent à cuire, un imbécile aura besoin de mon aide. Bien souvent, Sam et Dean. Plus que quiconque, ces deux-là ont le don pour s'attirer des emmerdes pas possibles, ce qui n'est pas peu dire avec le boulot qu'on fait. Jusqu'il y a quelques mois, Rufus Turner, paix à son âme, était le deuxième appelant le plus probable. Le reste de mes appels provient de chasseurs à travers le pays, à travers le monde même si vous comptez mon pote Eli à Budapest. 'l a chassé un vamp là-bas, a tellement aimé la nourriture qu'il n'est jamais rentré à la maison. Ou bien était-ce les femmes? Bref, dans tout les cas, son appétit est satisfait. La plupart du temps, l'appelant a juste besoin de quelques infos. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut utiliser pour tuer une goule? Quel genre de créature peut pomper tout le sodium que t'as dans le corps? Ce genre de truc. Mais parfois, un chasseur a besoin de renfort de plus _direct_.

Ce ne fut donc absolument pas pas surprenant lorsque, jeudi dernier, je reçus un appel me demandant de venir investiguer, si je le pouvais, la disparition de quatre hommes à Ashland. Qui m'a appelé, cette partie-là est floue. Cela dit, ce devait être quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, sans ça, je n'aurais pas fait le déplacement. Croyez-moi, y a pas grand-chose à voir au nord de Wausau. Bref, je suis donc monté dans ma Chevelle, direction l'est sur l'I-90.

En approchant d'Ashland, j'ai commencé à être nerveux. La forêt Chequamegon, juste au sud de la ville est hantée, tout le monde le sait. Ce qu'il ne savent pas en revanche c'est que l'EMF est inutile dans la forêt. Pour vous, jeunes chasseurs en couche-culottes: lecteur d'EMF (ElectroMagnetic Field) est un machin-truc portatif qui peut détecter la présence d'un fantôme, ou sa trace s'il a été présent en un lieu récemment. Le meilleur ami du Chasseur, il m'a sauvé les miches plus d'une fois. Dès que vous entrez dans cette forêt, l'EMF se met à clignoter comme un sapin de Noël, non pas à cause des esprits, mais à cause de la Marine Américaine. Ils ont installé un transmetteur au lac Clam leur permettant de communiquer avec les sous-marins nucléaires, ça détraque notre équipement, mais bon, c'est comme ça... Vous n'avez donc aucun avertissement lorsque les esprits se rapprochent, vous devez donc rester sur vos gardes. Je me demande si c'est pour cette raison que les fantômes se rassemblent là-bas, parce qu'ils y aiment les ondes amicales? Oh putain, je me suis égaré. _Ashland donc_...

Les hommes disparus étaient tous des citoyens modèles, ils payaient leurs taxes à temps, fréquentaient l'église régulièrement et traitaient leur femme correctement. Je n'inclut pas le plus jeune dans ces constations, car lui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se poser. J'ai parlé à la femme du premier disparu, et, seigneur, j'aurais tout aussi bien parler à un mur en briques. Elle n'avait que de gentilles choses à dire sur son cher disparu et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

La fille à qui j'ai parlé ensuite m'a permis de commencer à avancer. Elle m'a appris que son homme entendait des choses avant de disparaître. Mais il n'entendait pas les trucs habituels; voix, instruction démoniques; non rien de tout cela, lui entendait un _chant_.

Puis j'ai interrogé la mère du jeune, Béa Engstorm. Le nom m'a marqué parce que la première fille avec qui j'ai eu une _relation_ s'appelait Béa. Non pas que l'anecdote en particulier méritait d'entrer dans l'histoire. Béa non plus d'ailleurs... enfin, revenons à nos moutons, Béa m'a dit la même chose; son fils entendait un chant. Il ne pouvait pas le fuir, il l'entendait dans son appartement, au travail, dans sa voiture, partout. C'était une voix de femme, dans un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Béa l'avait envoyé consulter un médecin, pensant que quelque chose clochait avec son ouïe. Lorsqu'il avait reçu un bilan de santé négatif, il avait commencé à boire mais cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver le chant. Cinq heures plus tard il avait disparu.

Le dernier gars à disparaître, Mr. Lavery était le cas le plus étrange. Il s'était réveillé une nuit à trois heure du mat', était monté dans sa voiture et avait roulé jusqu'au marais à la sortie de la ville. Il avait alors marché jusque dans la tourbière (toujours en pyjamas, bien entendu), un chasseur de cerf l'avait repéré et lui avait demandé ce qu'il était en train de foutre. Lavery s'était trouvé dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Il était simplement remonté dans sa voiture et était rentré chez lui. Selon les dires de sa femme, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à conduire jusqu'au marais, il savait juste qu'il devait le faire. Évidement, lorsqu'il disparu un jour plus tard, le premier endroit où il fut recherché fut le marécage. Une unité canine avait été envoyée d'Eau Claire, mais les chien ne pistèrent jamais son odeur. Lavery ne l'a jamais mentionné mais je suis prêt à parier ma chemise qu'il avait entendu le même chant, et que c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à aller prendre un bain dans le bayou.

Après ça, j'ai donc analysé tous les indices:

 **Un chant que personne d'autre ne peut entendre:** ce phénomène avait été reporté en plusieurs occasions avec des fantômes, le cas le plus notoire étant celui de Greta Wilson. Wilson était une fameuse chanteuse d'opéra à New York City dans les années trente, moins connue pour son vibrato que pour ses gros...atouts. La dame avait du monde au balcon, et une liste de partenaires de chambrée bien fournie. L'un de ces gentleman ne voulait pas partager, il lui coupa alors la gorge lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle avait pour habitude d'aller s’amuser ailleurs. Pour une chanteuse d'opéra, il n'y a pas pire mort que d'avoir ses cordes vocales tranchées. Elle ne put même pas ne serait-ce que crier alors qu'elle était assassinée. La légende raconte qu'elle hanta par la suite, les coulisses du club où elle avait été tuée, chantant horriblement (je rappelle qu'elle était surtout connue pour ses pare-chocs, non pas pour ses techniques vocales) dans les oreilles des pauvres jeunes femmes sur le point de monter sur scène. Puisque que Chequamegon est connue pour être hantée, un fantôme chantant aurait été ma première supposition pour l'affaire d'Ashland, sauf que, règle _numero uno_ avec les esprits: ils ne voyagent pas. Il y a bien sûr, des exceptions mais j'y reviendrais plus tard. Dans le cas d'Ashland, il n'y avait aucune preuve montrant que les routes des quatre hommes disparus s'étaient croisées dans les jours précédents leurs disparitions, donc un fantôme ne pouvait pas être à l’œuvre.

 **Entraîner une personne à sa perte:** c'est une tactique utilisée par les Crocottas, de petits bâtards féroces qui appellent les gens par leurs noms et trouvent souvent un moyen de convaincre leurs victimes de se tuer. Sam et Dean en ont chassé un il y a quelques années qui utilisait les lignes téléphonique et Internet, et se faisait passer pour un proche de la victime. Dean avait même un appel de John Winchester. De sales bestioles. Le mode opératoire collait, mais jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'un Crocotta chantant à ses victimes. Peut-être que celui-là était fan de comédie musicale, ou peut-être que ce je cherchais était totalement autre chose. Surtout que la plupart des victimes d'un Crocotta étaient tout simplement retrouvées mortes, elles ne se contentaient pas de disparaître.

 **Le marais:** cet indice-là m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Les marécages sont des foyers d'activité de monstres, et ce pour toutes les raisons auxquelles vous vous attendez: ils sont humides, ils sont sombres et les humains ont tendance à se tenir à l'écart de ceux-ci. Ce marais particulier était également brumeux. Je l'avais visité lors de mon deuxième jour en ville, après m'être trouvé à court de piste. Le brouillard était lourd, le genre qui vous donne l'impression que vous êtes à deux doigts de la suffocation. Le genre qui vous donne l'impression d'être sous l'eau alors que vous êtes sur la terre ferme. Bon...je ne suis pas ce que vous appelleriez un globe-trotter, j'ai visité quelques endroits mais pas autant que je le voudrais, mais cette brume m'a rappelé un endroit que j'ai vu de nombreuses fois: La Guinness Brewery. Je n'y suis jamais allé en personne, mais j'ai un livre dans les toilettes sur les brasseries les plus célèbres du monde. Il y a un article complet sur l'Histoire de la Guinness qui remonte à 1759 lorsque Arthur Guinness signa un bail de neuf-mille ans pour son usine. Cet homme avait confiance en son produit. Une des photos dans le livre est celle de la maison de campagne d'Arthur Guinness sur la côte Irlandaise, près d'un village appelé Swords (un nom badass, si vous voulez mon avis). La maison nage dans la brume, la même brume épaisse et impénétrable qui couvrait le marais d'Ashland. Peut-être que c'est là que Guinness a trouvé l'inspiration pour sa bière.

 **La brume:** le dernier indice. Celui-ci m'a enfin permis d'y voir clair et d'assembler les pièces du puzzle: la sorcière de la brume, également connue sous le nom de banshee. Natifs de l’Irlande et de l’Écosse, ils se manifestent sous la forme d'une femme éthérée qui chante à ceux qui vont mourir. Le folklore est au mieux... sommaire, car ils sont très rares aux États-Unis. Cependant, je ne me souviens pas d'un Banshee ayant effectivement tué quelqu'un. Ils agissent plus comme un avertissement, un présage de la mauvaise augure à venir. Je me suis alors demandé si l'un d'eux pouvait avoir dévié du mythe, chantant à une victime qu'il était sur le point de tuer lui-même? Ce ne serait pas la première fois cette année, qu'un monstre dévie du comportement "normal". En effet, je n'avais jamais pensé que je verrais une Lamia ou un Okami de ce côté de l'océan.

 

 

Ce que je savais pas sur le banshee c'était comment le tuer, cela signifiait donc des recherches. C'est une leçon très importante pour tout aspirant chasseur, donc écoutez (lisez...peu importe) attentivement. Tout se trouve devant vos yeux. Toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin, toute les légendes sont juste sous votre nez, si vous savez quoi rechercher. Essayez la bibliothèque locale par exemple. _"Mais ils n'ont pas de section sur le bannissement des esprits irlandais."_ gémissez-vous. Si, ils ont en une, ça s'appelle la section des livres pour enfants. Trouvez un livre sur les chansons du folklore irlandais, il vous donnera ce dont vous avez besoin:

 

> _Sous l’œil lumineux de la lune/_
> 
> _Une femme chante doucement/_
> 
> _Un avertissement à ceux qui demeure/_
> 
> _Sur les terres de ceux qui ne sont pas encore morts/_
> 
> _Prenez-garde à sa voix/_
> 
> _Ou levez votre fer._

(Traduit du gaélique)

Clair comme de l'eau de roche. "Levez votre fer", ce qui j'en suis certain sonnait mieux en gaélique, signifiait qu'ils étaient, comme la plupart des esprits, vulnérables au fer. Bien-sûr, ça m'aidait pas beaucoup. "Vulnérable à" n'est pas la même chose que "peut être tué avec". Je pouvais me protéger du banshee mais je n'avais toujours aucune idée de comment le buter définitivement. Retour à la légende donc.

Dans un livre de fables pour enfants, j'ai trouvé une référence aux banshees. Les enfants de l'histoire avaient peur d'entendre le chant du banshee, car cela aurait signifié que la Mort allait bientôt rendre visite à leur famille. Une môme particulièrement terrifiée avait déjà entendu la chanson du banshee à la mort de sa grand-mère. Elle craignait tant de l'entendre à nouveau qu'elle s'en chantait les vers chaque soir, tentant désespérément de retenir chaque mot afin qu'elle puisse la reconnaître immédiatement si le banshee s'en venait. Lorsque qu'il revint, la petite fille lui renvoya son chant à la figure, le banshee sut que la chanson était chantée pour lui et que son heure était venue. Il disparut alors dans la brume pour ne plus jamais être vu dans ces terres. La _chanson_ était la clef. Répétez-la au banshee et il sera banni. Ma première réaction fut: "Bordel! Je vais devoir chanter."

Deux challenges se dressaient alors devant moi: (1) faire en sorte que le banshee me prenne pour cible, et (2) parler le gaélique. Je peux le lire assez bien pour traduire de vieux documents, mais le prononcer à voix haute? J'étais rouillé, et c'était un euphémisme.

Ashland a une population de près de dix-mille habitants, et simplement attendre que le banshee me cible par hasard n'était pas envisageable. Je devais comprendre quel était le lien entre les victimes. Tous étaient des hommes, un bon point pour moi. Ils avaient tous entre vingt-quatre et cinquante-et-un ans, j’étais assez proche du lot.Trois étaient blancs, un était Amérindien, donc ça ne semblait pas être un facteur. Il y a toujours une chance avec ces choses que le victimologie soit totalement aléatoire. C'est d'ailleurs, la pire situation qui soit pour un chasseur puisque votre seul espoir est en quelque sorte, de coincer le monstre en plein dans l'acte, ce qui dans une ville de la taille d'Ashland ou plus grande, est presque impossible. Une bien meilleure disposition est lorsque vous pouvez déterminer ce que le monstre recherche dans une victime, et vous en montrer être le meilleur spécimen possible. Le monstre veut de grands mecs, vous appelez Sam Winchester. Le monstre veut de jolies filles, vous... bah, j'en connais pas. 'Suppose, que j’appellerai Dean.

J'ai jeté un nouveau coup dans les dossiers des gars disparus, toujours que dalle. Puis j'ai relu les notes que j'avais prises en parlant à Béa, la mère du plus jeune. Elle avait laissé sa chambre comme elle était, au cas où il reviendrait comme une fleur, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Pendu à l'un des murs se trouvait un gilet orange de chasseur. Ce n'était pas une vision incongrue dans le Wisconsin. Mme. Lavery m'avait dit que son mari avait été repéré dans les marais par un chasseur. Et si toutes les victimes étaient des chasseurs, et si toutes avaient été chasser dans les marais les jours précédents leur disparition? Le banshee avait pu les repérer, les suivre jusque chez eux et les attirer par la suite à nouveau dans sa tourbière.

C'est avec cette pensée que j'ai appelé Mme. Lavery et lui ai demandé le nom du chasseur ayant prévenu la disparition de son mari, la première nuit: un homme du nom de Bill Henderson. Ça ne m'a pas demandé beaucoup d'effort pour le trouver son domicile et par extension; lui-même, terré dans son bureau, blême et nerveux. "Vous entendez des choses?" lui ai-je demandé. L'expression dans ses yeux fut assez pour confirmer mes soupçons. Le banshee était après lui, murmurant déjà à son oreille.

Vous devez sauter sur des opportunités comme celle-ci. Une minute plus tard, j'avais placé l'homme dans un pentagramme fait de clubs de golf en fer, salé les portes et les fenêtres (juste au cas où) et lui avait donné un fusil chargé de cartouches à grenaille de fer. Je lui ai dit de tirer dans la direction générale du chant s'il l'entendait de nouveau. Henderson en sécurité, j'ai pu passer à la prochaine étape: faire de moi une cible.

J'avais déjà été au marais, j'aurais donc dû être assez familier pour le banshee. Je suis sorti de la maison d'Henderson, me suis éloigné à plusieurs mètres de tout fer et ai attendu. Si le banshee ne pouvait pas avoir Bill, j’espérais qu'il viendrait après moi.

J'ai alors attendu. Et attendu. Et attendu un peu plus. La salope devait vraiment être focalisée sur Bill Henderson. C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai décidé de passer la nuit sur le siège arrière de ma Chevelle, et ai allumé la radio pour m'endormir, mais la chanson était bizarre. Les mots se mêlaient et résonnaient en un charabia vaporeux. Bordel, ça sonnait comme du gaélique... et c'est exactement ce que c'était. Le banshee commençait à s'en prendre à moi à travers la radio.

Surestimer son plan est chose courante pour les chasseurs, vous pensez avoir cerné la créature, vous pensez connaître toutes ses forces et ses faiblesses, mais bien souvent, les légendes comportent de grandes zones d'ombre, et sitôt que vous vous attaquez à la créature, elle vous prend de court. Je n'allais pas foncer tout droit au marais. J'allais d'abord me laisser désirer. J'ai pris, sans me presser, un petit-déjeuner au diner local. J'ai fait un petit tour à l'armurerie pour me mêler aux habitants du coin ainsi qu'un arrêt au magasin de spiritueux afin de refaire mon stock. Pendant tout ce temps, j'écoutais attentivement la voix chantant dans ma caboche, tentant de distinguer et mémoriser chaque mot. La mélodie du banshee commençait à m'atteindre, je sentais une forte compulsion à me rendre au marais, mais je me retins aussi longtemps que possible. Dans la soirée, j'ai dîné dans un restaurant français, eh oui, je ne semble peut-être pas cultivé, mais ce n'est pas que Bratwurst et Budweiser à la _Casa Singer._ Et, finalement, je me suis dirigé vers les marécages afin de tuer le banshee.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque je me suis garé, ce qui était regrettable mais nécessaire. Les esprits sont plus actifs la nuit, ce qui devrait vous sembler l'évidence même de par toutes les histoires de fantômes que vous avez entendu. Non pas, qu'ils n'ébranlent pas quelques fenêtres durant la journée, mais leur objectif principal étant de terroriser les gens, c'est plus effectif la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de primaire dans notre peur du noir, de la nuit. J'ai vu des hommes gémir lorsque quelque chose bouge après le coucher du soleil.

J'ai laissé ma Chevelle sur les emplacements bitumés près des tourbières. Le parking était destiné aux chasseurs et aux paumés souhaitant passer une journée dans le bassin de la Bad River (où vont-ils chercher des noms pareils?), mais vu l'état général de l'endroit, il était facile d'affirmer qu'il n'était que très peu utilisé. Un autre jeu de trace de pneus était visible au sol, peut-être celui d'une des victimes? Mais alors, où se trouvaient leurs voitures? J'avais apporté un fusil à pompe et assez de cartouche à grenaille de fer pour faire le boulot, je commençai alors à me frayer un chemin dans la bourbe.

Soudain, le faisceau de ma torche grésilla à plusieurs reprises, ce qui est un signe certain qu'une merde d'un autre monde est sur le point de vous tomber dessus, et s'il y avait, dans le marais, des endroits froids (un autre indicateur solide de la présence d'esprits à proximité), je n'aurais su le dire tant il faisait déjà froid.

Puis, j'entendis les pleurs.

Ce n'était pas comparable à quoi que soit que vous ayez pu entendre, pas comme une ado qui s'était faite trompée par son petit-ami, c'était une lamentation d'agonie, telle que vous pourriez entendre en Enfer (je ne le sais pas par expérience, personnellement je n'y suis jamais allé, mais des amis m'ont dit que ça ne valait vraiment pas une visite).

La plus grande partie de la tourbière était faite d'eau peu profonde, d'arbres et d'herbe qui poussaient dans la boue, mais j'arrivais alors à une section plus profonde, plus étang que marécage. La plainte venait du milieu de l'étang, et j'aurais pu jurer que l'eau frémissait au centre, comme si elle bouillait. J'ai pointé mon fusil sur l'eau, me suis tourné vers Sam et lui ai dit...

Attendez.

Sam était là. Sam Winchester. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se...

Sam et Dean étaient là avec moi. Ils chassaient aussi le banshee... Ça n'a aucun sens.

Je me suis tourné vers Sam et lui ai dit que le banshee allait nous attaquer d'un seconde à l'autre et qu'il devait se tenir prêt avec son téléphone, parce que voyez-vous, j'avais chanté le chant du banshee dans l'enregistreur de son iPhone, et...tout ça me revient maintenant, par morceaux.

Le banshee nous a effectivement attaqué mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi nous nous attendions. C'était...il y en avait deux. Un banshee et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant et dont je n'avais même, jamais entendu parler. Une femme, mais elle donnait l'impression d'être liquide. Comme une rivière, coulant en la forme d'une personne.

Depuis combien de temps Sam et Dean étaient-ils avec moi? Depuis le début? Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils aient été avec moi avant le marécage. Est-ce que c'était _eux_ qui m'avaient demandé de venir à Ashland? Et où diable étaient-ils maintenant? Faut que je les rappelle. Vous n'avez qu'à attendre un moment.

Pas de réponse.

Retour sur le banshee et ... l'autre truc. Le banshee chantait, Sam lança sur son téléphone ma version de la chanson de la créature, ma voix de baryton emplit l'air... et la chose sourit. Pas le banshee, l'autre femme. Le banshee quant à lui, s'ébroua et se débattit dans son agonie, envoyant de l'eau et de la buée tout autour de lui. Comme tant de créatures que j'avais tuées avant lui, le banshee ne partit pas sans faire d'histoires.

Des morceaux de ce qui s'est passé me manquent encore. Des morceaux ne collent pas vraiment ensembles. L'autre, la femme-rivière s'en prit à Dean, elle ne le toucha même pas mais il vola contre un arbre, épinglé par rien d'autre que la force de son esprit. Elle l'avait blessé, gravement, je pouvais le voir. Une hémorragie interne peut-être, mais ce genre de blessure était difficilement diagnosticable sans faire un tour par les Urgences. Sam, étant Sam fonça dans le tas et se fit jeter dans l'eau, tête la première. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais je me suis retrouvé complètement paralysé, ça m'a pris cinq grosses secondes pour me souvenir que j'avais un canon scié entre les mains. J'ai tiré, mais elle n'a même pas fléchit. Ce fut en revanche à ce moment-là qu'elle ancra ses yeux au miens, c'était comme si elle me reconnaissait. Elle arborait ce regard que vous avez lorsque vous voyez quelque chose que vous avez toujours désiré, et qu'enfin, vous l'avez juste à portée de main.... On aurait dit qu'elle voulait ma tête sur un plateau. C'est alors que...

Je fus ici. Sur mon sofa.

J'aurais juré que je me souvenais de la fin de cette histoire lorsque j'ai commencé à la raconter. J'aurais juré que Sam et Dean ne trouvaient pas avec moi à Ashland.

Que m'arrive-t-il?

 

 


	3. Ce n'est pas drôle

JE VIENS JUSTE DE TELEPHONER A RUFUS. J'avais oublié, durant un instant, qu'il était parti. Il y a une forte probabilité qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de m'aider, mais ça m'aurait fait du bien de vider mon sac, ce qui est je pense, la raison pour laquelle j'écris tout ça.  
Je vais me chercher un verre.  
Je suis de retour. Je ne me sens pas mieux.  
Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je retourne à Ashland et à ce marais ? J'utilise mes fausses plaques d'identification du FBI pour placer un avis de recherche sur Sam et Dean, en espérant qu'ils soient trouvés quelque part ? Je... J'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête l'idée que la réponse est dans mon melon, que si j'arrivais à déloger le bon souvenir, je pourrais alors arranger tout ça. Je suppose que ça signifie que je vais devoir continuer à écrire.  
Quelque part, entre la tourbière et ici, j'ai dû prendre un coup sur le crâne. J'ai dû perdre ma voiture. J'ai dû perdre Sam et Dean. Si j'arrivais à comprendre l'une de ces choses, le reste allait se mettre en place de lui-même, non ? Je n'ai aucun indice sur le comment et le pourquoi ma vie avait pris une tournure à la Total Recall, aucune réponse des garçons, je pense donc qu'il est temps de traquer ma voiture.  
Bien qu'elle n'ait pas toujours été mon véhicule de tous les jours, la Chevelle fait partie de ma collection depuis des lustres. Lorsque je l'ai eu, c'était une épave, une belle perte pour un gamin de Pipestone, Minnesota. Il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à défoncer la voiture en roulant à quinze kilomètres/heure dans le parking d'une épicerie. Ça demande une certaine ingéniosité que d'être aussi con. Les vestiges de la voiture sont restés dans ma casse-auto (je vous ai dit que j'avais une casse ?) pendant près de cinq ans avant que je n’aie l'idée de la reconstruire. Si ma mémoire est juste, (et ce n'est pas vraiment le cas en ce moment) je l'ai fait pour impressionner une femme. A l'époque, cette bagnole, c'était quelque chose. La peinture sur les portières était assortie, il n'y avait pas de rouille, ni de bosses. En vieillissant, je suis devenu plus rustique, la Chevelle aussi.  
Si ça peut vous donner une idée sur depuis combien d'années je possède cette voiture, sachez qu'elle est à mes côtés depuis plus longtemps que quiconque. Plus longtemps que je n'ai connu ma femme (puisse-t-elle reposer en paix), plus longtemps que je n'ai connu Rufus ou John Winchester. Plus longtemps que j'ai connu ma mère. A l'heure actuelle, la Chevelle n'est pas dans l'allée, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis rentré d'Ashland à Sioux Falls, et je sais pour sûr que des ailes d'ange ne me sont poussées et je n'ai pas de ticket de bus dans les poches. Je pense donc qu'il est temps de faire un peu de reconnaissance dans la casse, histoire de voir si je peux trouver des indices sue la manière dont je suis arrivé ici. Si je ne termine pas cette histoire, c'est probablement que j'aurai oublié pourquoi je l'écrivais.

~~~

C'est pire que ce que je pensais.  
Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais à l'entrée, au niveau de la grille, un putain d'abruti est rentré dans mon signe "Singer: Casse-Auto", les supports du panneau sont pliés vers l'arrière et de peinture s'y est collée, de la peinture qui correspond à celle de la Chevelle. 'Suppose que l'idjit, c'était moi.  
J'ai suivi les traces de pneus jusque dans la casse, dépassé une Chevrolet cabossée que j'avais sur plateau. Bah, elle n'est plus sur le plateau. Heureusement que ce n'était pas l'Impala, ou alors, Dean aurait piqué une crise. Les empreintes de pneus zigzaguaient un peu, serpentant dans l'arrière de la cour, où j'y trouvai un tas de métal froissé. Ce qui autrefois, était deux voitures s'était transformé en un enchevêtrement d'acier et de verre totalement foutu. L'une de ces voitures se trouvait être ma Chevelle. Comment j'ai réussi à me sortir de cet accident, je ne peux même pas commencer à l'imaginer. J'aurai bien dit que j'avais un ange gardien, si je ne savais pas de source sûre que tous les anges sont des enfoirés. Castiel étant l'exception qui confirme la règle.  
Tout cela était déjà bien assez mystérieux comme ça, et soulevait des questions pour lesquelles je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, mais c'était juste le sommet du putain d'iceberg. Ce qui m'a vraiment remué, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé ensuite. Gravé en grosses lettres brouillonnes sur ce qui restait du pare-brise de la Chevelle; un mot.  
"Karen"  
Ce n'est pas loyal.


	4. Karen

J’AVANÇAIS DÉJÀ DANS LE NOIR, et maintenant ils (ou ça, peu importe ce que c'est) entraînent ma femme décédée dans l'histoire. Ma femme, par deux fois décédée, devrai-je dire.  
Fais chier!

"Karen" était écrit en lettres géante sur le pare-brise, et, autant que le sache, je suis celui qui a conduit la voiture ici. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Était-ce un avertissement?  
Karen. Que dire de Karen? Est-ce que je vous écris la version Chasseur de ma vie avec elle, toutes les horreurs qui lui sont arrivées? Est-ce que je traite ça comme une "enquête"? Ou est-ce que j'utilise ce qui pourrait bien être mes derniers mots pour écrire tout ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux? Est-ce que je vous dis qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps sur ses cheveux, pour être parfaitement coiffée en toute circonstance? Est-ce que je vous raconte qu'elle me trouvait souvent endormi sur le canapé après qu'elle eut pris une douche, exhalant une sorte de parfum floral que je n'ai jamais su vraiment identifier, et que c'est toujours la première chose à laquelle je pense quand je me la remémore. Ou bien, est-ce que je vous dis qu'elle m'a appris à cuisiner, et que ça a changé toute ma foutue vie? Qu'elle me disait de passer à autre chose lorsque je m’énervais pour de petits trucs sans importance.

Tout se résume en une simple question: est-ce que je pense que je vais survivre? Si la réponse est non, je ferais aussi bien de vous donner la version à l'eau de rose. Mais je ne suis prêt d'abandonner. Je vais donc passer.

J'ai rencontré Karen lorsque j’étais encore un jeune homme. Comme tout le monde, j'avais des ambitions, elles n'étaient énormes cela-dit. Je voulais travailler sur des voitures. Je voulais un travail agréable, avec des horaires de bureau, rentrer tôt à la maison pour boire une petite bière. Je ne demandais pas grand chose, tout bien considéré. Juste une vie simple. La première fois que j'ai vu Karen, j'ai regretté tout ça. J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un d'intéressant, un gars de la ville avec un travail distingué et un gros portefeuille. Cependant, rien de tout cela ne lui importait. "Je pensais que tu nous devais nous donner la version non-niaise de l'histoire, baratineur, va!"dites-vous. Ouais, mais le point de départ est important, alors arrêtez de japper. Karen voulait la vie simple que j'avais. Nous étions heureux ensemble, ce qui est une chose assez rare, si vous me demandez mon avis. Karen n'attendait de moi, rien de plus que ce que j'avais à lui offrir.

Dire que j'ai été surpris, lorsqu’elle m'a attaqué avec un couteau de cuisine, est un euphémisme. J'ai retenu sa main juste avant qu'elle ne plonge la lame dans mon torse; j'étais si occupé à me débattre que je n'ai même pas remarqué la puanteur soufrée qui se dégageait d'elle. Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était la petite gravure sur le manche du couteau près de la garde: "De Bobby." Il y a une certaine ironie dans le fait qu'elle était sur le point de me tuer avec le couteau que je lui avais offert à Noël. Après l'avoir repoussée au loin, je pus la détailler attentivement. C'était la même femme que j’avais aimé durant des années, mais ses yeux étaient noirs comme un puits sans fond. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes boucles d'oreilles, mais quelque chose en son for intérieur avait pourri.

La chose qui la possédait n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi. Elle l'a simplement fait pour le plaisir sadique qu'elle pouvait en tirer. Comment la chose était arrivée à Sioux Falls, je ne l'ai jamais su. Un petit arrêt sur la route vers la Fosse, peut-être. Ce qui était évident en revanche, c'est que la chose voulait jouer avec moi avant de me tuer. Comme un chat avec une souris. J'aimerais croire que, même à cette époque, avant que je ne sache quoi que ce soit à propos du surnaturel, j’étais en mesure de gérer n'importe quelle situation, mais je ne me mentirai pas. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais en face de moi, aucune idée de ce que je devais faire pour me protéger. Un peu comme ma situation actuelle. La différence est que tout ce que je voulais faire à cette époque, c'était de récupérer Karen. Si elle me tuait, l’Éternité, je l'aurais passé à regretter de pas pouvoir l'aider. Ma femme était...brisée et je ne pouvais pas la soulager.

J'ai esquivé la lame lorsqu'elle l'a lancé, mais ce n'était que le début. Elle m'a ensuite attaqué avec une hache, avec un de mes fusils de chasse qui traînait dans la maison, elle refusait de laisser tomber. _Ça_ refusait de laisser tomber, la chose en elle. Je n'édulcorerai pas, ce fut le pire jour de ma vie, et pourtant j'en ai vécu des jours terribles.

...j'ai riposté. Il m'a fallu des heures pour l'accepter, mais j'y suis arrivé. Je me suis dit que je devais le faire, pour elle. Je la croyais malade, je pensais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête. Que si seulement, je pouvais l’assommer et la conduire à l'hôpital, les médecins trouveraient ce qui n'allait pas. Mais pour ce faire je devais d'abord réussir à l'assommer, et je savais que ce ne serait pas simple. Je n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point ça ne le serait pas.

Je m'étais caché dans la casse. Le fils de pute était dans l'esprit de Karen, avait accès à tout son escient, mais même Karen ne connaissait pas les tenants et aboutissants de l'arrière-cour comme moi. Lorsque j'ai décidé qu'il était temps, je suis retourné vers la maison armé d'un fusil à plomb chargé (saison du faisan). Je me suis convaincu que je n'aurais pas à l'utiliser, que la folie se serait évaporée au moment où je la trouverais. J'avais tort. Quand je l'ai rejointe au salon, elle avait le couteau de boucher à la main, celui avec la gravure, et elle hurlait comme une enragée. Ça devait lui blesser la gorge de produire un son pareil, mais le bâtard n'en avait cure. Je lui ai dit de lâcher le couteau sans quoi je tirerais. Mes mains tremblaient tant, que même un gamin de quatre ans aurait pu dire que je bluffais.

Puis, elle retourna le couteau contre elle-même. Elle appuya la lame contre sa peau, me dit qu'elle s'éventrerait si je m’approchais. Peut-être avez-vous, vous-même, une femme ou un mari. Imaginez-les vous donner un tel ultimatum et dites-moi que ça ne vous boufferait pas, que ça ne vous donnerait pas l'impression que le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Comme tout homme le ferait, j'ai laissé tomber ma carabine. Karen rit alors de moi. Le couteau prêt à trancher. Je savais que je devais le lui arracher, que je n'aurais jamais le dessus tant qu'elle tenait ce couteau. J'aurais dû tirer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Ça m'aurait épargné ce qu'il se passa par la suite.

A cette époque, ma maison était bien différente de ce qu'elle est maintenant. De nos jours, c'est surtout une bibliothèque, dont quelques pièces étranges, contiennent un lavabo, une baignoire ou encore un lit au beau milieu de tous les livres de folklore, des tableaux, des cartes, des bibles et Livres-Saints de chaque religion ayant jamais existé. En ce temps-là, c'était une maison. Le salon était bien aménagé, une belle peinture aux murs et des meubles qui allaient bien avec. Tout ça, c'était Karen. Nous avions cette chaise, quelque chose de français dont j'ai oublié le nom, et c'était sa préférée. Celle-ci était juste assez large pour qu'elle puisse s'y lover et lire un livre durant les belles journées d'été. Elle était, bien souvent, si absorbée par sa lecture que le glace fondait entièrement dans son thé avant même qu'elle n'en boive une gorgée. ...J'ai dû balancer cette chaise à cause de tout le sang.

Je me suis déplacé aussi vite que je le pus, mais elle était plus rapide, incroyablement rapide. Mes mains agrippèrent son avant-bras mais ma poigne ne fut pas suffisante pour la retenir, elle me porta un coup et la lame s'enfonça dans mon biceps gauche. J'en ai gardé une cicatrice. Tout ce que je sentis fut la coulée qui détrempa tout mon côté gauche, pulsant en rythme avec les battements de mon cœur. Artérielle. Mortelle.

Pendant que j'étais distrait, elle attaqua à nouveau. Le couteau creusa un sillon irrégulier dans mon torse, pas assez profond pour causer un réel dommage, mais assez flippante pour me couper le souffle et me mettre à terre. Cette femme était censée avoir mon... C'était Karen. Mais là, mon sang couvrait son visage et elle souriait, un sourire monstrueux avec des gouttelettes de sang mouchetant ses dents blanches. Un requin tournoyant autour de sa proie.

Je dû user de chaque once de force présente en moi pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Je ne parle pas là de force physique, je veux simplement dire que j'étais prêt à abandonner. Je mourrais volontiers pour m’épargner ce que je dus faire à Karen par la suite.

Elle frappa à nouveau et je mis ma main devant la lame. Ma main gauche, celle qui était déjà proche de l'inutilité à cause de la perte de sang. Elle n'était, cependant, pas engourdie au point que je ne sente pas le couteau se ficher dans ma paume. La lame s'enfonça dans ma chair, envoyant un choc électrique dans ma colonne vertébrale. Des nerfs que je ne savais même pas posséder s'activèrent alors et chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses hurlèrent de douleur. Mais au moins, ça avait marché. La lame était plantée dans ma main, et Karen fut assez surprise pour hésiter avant de la retirer. J'ai combattu la douleur afin de tirer la lame hors de ma propre main, le couteau était poisseux de sang, mon sang.  
Et...

La première fois que j'ai vu Karen, c'était un dimanche. Elle portait une belle robe d'été, une jeune femme en fleur qui souriait à sa cousine en quittant la messe. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Karen, elle avait un trou à l'abdomen, là où je l'avais poignardée. Pas une fois, mais à de multiples reprises, je... j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne m'effraye pas facilement, mais à ce moment-là je l'étais, évidemment que je l'étais, elle était la meilleure qui me soit jamais arrivée et je la tuais. Alors même que je le faisais, je savais que jamais, je ne me le pardonnerai.

Mais elle ne mourut pas, alors. Elle se releva, son sang coulait comme si j'avais ouvert un robinet dans sa poitrine, et elle se retourna contre moi, une nouvelle fois. Elle utilisa ses doigts comme des griffes alors que je la poignardais à nouveau.

Quelques secondes de plus et elle me tuait. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'eut pas quelques secondes de plus. J'avais entendu un bruit de claquement lorsqu'elle était à ma gorge, mais je n'y avais pas prêté une grande attention, j'avais à ce moment-là des problèmes plus pressants. La fenêtre qui explosa, ça en revanche, ça attira toute mon attention. A travers les débris, je vis un homme armé d'un pistolet. Dans mon esprit, il était là pour m'arrêter après que j'eus blessé ma femme... Avec cette pensée, je levais les yeux vers elle. Yeux noirs, couverte de sang, souriant comme une maniaque, ce n'était plus ma femme. C'est en cet instant que j'ai réalisé que la femme que j'avais épousé était déjà morte.

Une seconde plus tard, le sel gemme la heurta. L'impact la propulsa contre le mur du fond, et son sang se répandit dans toute la pièce, sur sa chaise favorite. Sa peau sifflait et exsudait de la fumée, telle une poêle trop chaude pour le toucher. Lui, lui tira dessus une nouvelle fois. Il l'avait envoyée contre le chambranle de la porte de notre cuisine, le sang dégoulinait sur le sol sous elle

L'homme sortit alors un flacon de sa poche et lui lança le contenu dessus, et alors sa peau carbonisa comme s'il venait de lui jeter de l'acide. Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que c'était ce qu'il venait de faire. Dans la chaleur du moment, je me suis presque jeté devant elle... comme si j'avais besoin de protéger le corps mort, anormalement possédé, de ma femme. Je ne pouvais pas voir les choses clairement, encore moins formuler un raisonnement éclairé.

Alors que Karen (la chose en Karen) grésillait, l'homme s’introduit dans la maison par la fenêtre. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la traîna telle une poupée de chiffon dans la cuisine où il lui tint la tête sous le robinet. Le tout se déroula sans que je ne bouge, je sentais à peine mes jambes et fut condamné à me tenir planté comme un con dans le salon. Je ne me sentirais plus aussi incapable de bouger jusqu'au jour où j’atterrirais dans une chaise roulante, mais c'est une autre histoire entièrement.

De l'eau brûlante débordait de l’évier, tandis que l'homme lui maintenait la tête sous le robinet. Karen se débattait mais ne semblait pas être gênée plus que ça par le bain forcé... jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne commence à prier. A l'époque, je ne pouvais pas comprendre un mot de ce qu'il racontait, mais clairement c'était une sorte de rituel religieux. Ça sonnait comme les vieilles messes en latin auxquelles j'assistais quand j'étais gamin. Je sais maintenant qu'il bénissait l'eau, qu'il essayait de la noyer dans de l'H2O consacrée. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, ça la faisait hurler comme... la plupart des gens dirait comme un banshee, mais je suis mieux avisé que ça maintenant. En tout cas, ce son qu'elle émettait était tout bonnement horrible.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que la chose en elle ne renonce et décide de s'en aller vers des contrées plus infernales. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme, jeta la tête en arrière et hurla en émettant une épaisse fumée noire. Je compris immédiatement: la fumée _était_ la chose qui la possédait et elle partait. Elle tourna dans ma cuisine avec détermination, serpentant devant moi et, par la fenêtre cassée, dans la nuit disparut.

Le corps de Karen s'affala au sol. Morte, froide au touché comme si elle était partie depuis des heures. Je me souviens avoir mis une main sur son ventre, sentant le froid de son sang collant imbiber sa robe. Ce n'était pas naturel. Mes doigts touchaient le trou effiloché où mon couteau avait tranché tissu et chair. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'allonger à ses côtés et mourir. C'est ce qui serait arrivé si ce n'était pour l'homme au fusil de chasse, debout dans ma cuisine.

Je n'eus même pas une minute pour pleurer ma femme avant qu'il ne me dise ce que nous devions faire, que nous devions la jouer finement. Que nous devions nettoyer la scène au plus vite, et agir pour que je ne sois pas blâmé pour la mort de ma femme. C'était, honnêtement, bien la dernière chose qui m'inquiétait. Je venais... Je voulais juste lui dire au revoir. Je voulais savoir ce que l'Enfer était venu faire dans ma maison, et ce que cette saloperie avait fait à ma femme. Et là, ce bâtard voulait parler de la manière dont il allait _se débarrasser du corps_? Je lui ai hurlé dessus. J'ai dit des choses qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait dit, parce qu'à cet instant je n'étais pas un homme sain d'esprit. Et ce n'était pas un putain de corps, c'était ma femme, bordel! Mes derniers instants avec elle , et je les ai passé à me disputer avec Rufus. Je crois que je ne l'avais pas encore mentionné, mais le jour où j'ai rencontré Rufus Turner est le jour où j'ai dû tuer ma femme. Un départ peu propice à une bonne relation de travail, si vous me demandez mon avis.

A ce jour, je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce que je lui ai dit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que des mots ont été échangé, brefs et colériques, alors que je tentais d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, et qu'il essayait d'expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé. Rufus était déjà un chasseur expérimenté et il reconnaissait une possession quand il en voyait une. Je n'étais qu'un mécanicien qui peinait à aligner trois mots. Ce serait un bon moment pour vous dire une chose à propos de Rufus, mais je pense que ça va devoir attendre. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie un peu plus d'alcool en moi, ou que je sois un peu plus proche des six pieds sous terre. Sujet sensible.

La seule chose dont je me souvienne de notre conversation c'est le nom qu'il a donné à la chose qui avait possédé Karen: démon.


	5. Démons

IL Y A UNE HISTOIRE QU'ON ME RACONTAIT quand j'étais petit. Au sujet d'un garçon qui, chaque soir, allait trouver sa mère et lui disait qu'un démon rôdait devant sa fenêtre. Chaque nuit, elle lui expliquait que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il devait retourner dormir et essayer de ne pas mouiller les draps. Le petit garçon, lui, savait que la chose était là, et un jour il prit une lampe torche et décida d'aller la trouver. Un enfant bien stupide, à mon avis. Sa mère le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, elle lui demanda de retourner au lit et de ne pas laisser ses pieds dépasser du lit. Le gamin ne l'écouta pas, dix minutes plus tard, il était dehors à la recherche du démon. Le happy ending? On entendit plus jamais parler du gamin. La morale de cette histoire: toujours écouter votre mère. Quelle belle histoire à raconter à ses enfants, non? 'Suppose que mes vieux étaient bizarres.

Il n'y a pas pire chose qu'un démon, et ce pour une bonne raison. Chaque démon était, à l'origine, une âme humaine envoyée en Enfer en conséquences des diverses mauvaises actions que cet humain avait faites tandis qu'il était en vie. L'Enfer n'est pas un endroit cool, et j'ai quelques amis qui peuvent en témoigner. Il vous tord, vous brise et vous change, comme du charbon en diamant, le diamant le plus laid, le plus mauvais, le plus cruel que vous n'ayez jamais vu. N'était-ce pas là une analogie assez claire? Pas grave. Aucun être humain ne mérite de devenir cela, peu importe les merdes qu'il ait faites sur Terre.  
La forme originaire d'un démon est celle d'une épaisse fumée noire, un peu comme ce monstre dans LOST. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été inspirés par une vraie légende du folklore lorsqu'ils ont scripté cette idée-là. Ça arrive plus souvent que vous ne le pensez. Au cas où ce point n'ait pas été assez clair durant mon récit sur Karen: les démons possèdent un être humain en entrant par leur bouche. C'est comme vomir, mais dans le sens inverse. Dégoûtant. Vous gardez le goût du soufre pendant des jours. Ah oui, ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser...

  
Signes de présence démoniaque:

  * **Le soufre**. Si vous enquêtez sur une disparition suspecte, la première chose à rechercher est une éventuelle présence de soufre. Les démons en laissent derrière eux à chaque fois qu'ils pénètrent un corps ou qu'ils en sortent, à chaque fois qu'ils passent une fenêtre... autrement dit, à chaque fois qu'ils entrent en contact avec un objet physique. Heureusement que le soufre sent extrêmement mauvais, c'est assez facile à repérer sur une scène de crime.


  * **Les orages**. Il est plutôt délicat d'affirmer si un orage est dû à une présence démoniaque ou juste au mauvais temps. Les deux sont assez communs pour que ça vaille la peine de regarder dans le journal les zones où des orages secs se sont produit, et vérifier si quelque chose de suspect est en cours. Tel que:


  * **Des mutilations de bétail**. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'ils font avec ces vaches, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que toutes ces histoires de mutilations de troupeaux dans 'L'hebdomadaire du Trou-du-cul-du-monde' ne sont pas dues à des petits hommes verts, mais bien à des démons. Je ne serais pas surpris s'ils le faisaient pour passer le temps, ou tout simplement pour nous confondre.



Le folklore sur les démons remonte à looooin dans le temps. Des peintures rupestres montraient déjà de la fumée noire s'échappant de la bouche de leurs bonshommes-bâtons... Ce putain de Barney Laroche dessinait des démons sur les murs de sa maison des milliers d'années avant que l'Homme ne découvre l'agriculture. Si cela nous vous prouve pas à quel point ces choses sont intriquées à notre culture, rien ne le fera. Les démons sont anti-humain, ils sont ce qui arrive lorsque nous ne sommes pas gouvernés par une conscience, par la règle de Droit, par la fraternité... Ils sont ce qu'il y a de pire en chacun de nous, mille fois amplifié.

 

 

La marque d'identification la plus distinctive? Les yeux noirs. Pas seulement l'iris mais tout le machin. Ils sont capables de dissimuler leurs yeux noirs et ainsi, ne les révéler que lorsqu'ils le souhaitent, mais il y a des moments où ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de révéler leur vraie couleur (son absence dans ce cas-là). Lorsqu'un ange est en leur présence, lorsqu'ils entendent le nom de Dieu (ils n'aiment vraiment pas Jéhovah), lorsqu'ils sont éclaboussés d'eau bénite... il existe de nombreuses façons de les démasquer. Le problème est que l'identification du démon est généralement le moindre de vos soucis.

 

 

La plupart des démons sont enfermés dans la Fosse. Il existe des façons d'y entrer et d'en sortir, mais c'est assez compliqué à mettre en œuvre: le démon commun ne peut pas y arriver seul. La plupart des démons qui rôdent en surface ont obtenu leur billet d'un rejeton de l'Enfer haut-placé dans l’échelle sociale; quelqu'un comme Azazel (aussi connu sous le nom de Démon-aux-yeux-janues), Alastair ou Lilith. Une fois hors de l'Enfer, ils se déplacent sous leur forme de fumée noire, à la recherche d'une carcasse humaine à porter. J'ai même déjà entendu parler d'un démon possédant un animal, mais c'est un cas rare. (Aussi entendu parler de l'esprit d'un animal possédant un humain, mais c'est une looongue histoire et il vaut mieux l'entendre de Sam et Dean qui l'ont vécue). Les démons n'ont pas besoin de leur permission pour posséder quelqu'un, mais il y a certaines astuces pour l'éviter. Tout d'abord, les gens forts sont, en général, moins sensibles à la possession. C'est de votre faiblesse que les démons se délectent, puisque c'est ce dont ils sont faits en premier lieu. Un démon n'est rien moins qu'une âme humaine ayant été trop faible pour continuer à résister aux tourments de l'Enfer. Il est donc logique qu'ils aient de la difficulté à contrôler quelqu'un avec une volonté plus forte. Bien sûr, il y a des démons qui se creuseront un chemin dans votre crâne même si vous êtes fort. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il existe des symboles et des sceaux que vous pouvez utiliser pour empêcher la possession. Voici un symbole que les garçons ont tatoué sur leur torse et qui garde tous les démons à l'extérieur, sauf les plus puissants.

Maintenant, la chose la plus importante à savoir sur les démons? On pourrait tout aussi bien les appeler Terminator. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement leur tirer dans la tête et attendre qu'ils s'écroulent. Ils sont, à leur manière, plus forts que presque n'importe quelle créature, car l'âme n'est pas rattachée à l'enveloppe corporelle comme celle d'un humain l'est. Si le corps d'un humain meurt, son âme s'en va. Si le corps qu'un démon possède est endommagé, le démon le maintiendra par la seule force de sa volonté. Blessé par balles, poignardé, jeté par une fenêtre, ce que vous voulez, ils survivront... mais il y a un gros hic. Toutes ces blessures affectent encore le pauvre idiot dont le corps est chevauché par le démon. À la minute où le démon part, le corps tombe en morceaux. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Karen. Si seulement j'avais su, ma vie serait vraiment différente. Je serais... Ouais. Laissons ça à différent.

 

 

Selon les grades, les démons peuvent manifester des capacités différentes, mais voici le jeu de base:

 

  * **Force surhumaine**. Peu importe la taille ou la force de l'être humain qu'il possède, un démon apporte avec lui un arsenal impressionnant. J'ai été du côté receveur d'une branlée avec suffisamment de démons pour savoir que leur force vient de quelque chose de surnaturel, un genre de connexion magique avec des forces que nous ne pouvons ni voir, ni comprendre. Yoda rencontre l'Incroyable Hulk.


  * **Télékinésie**. Celle-ci n'est pas un standard d'usine, c'est plus une optimisation du service après-vente. Certains démons, s'ils sont assez puissants, peuvent bouger des choses avec leur esprit. Et par "choses", je veux dire Sam, Dean et moi, et par "bouger" j'entends fracasser.



Tout ceci étant dit, sachez qu'ils ont aussi des vulnérabilités, le Yang de leur Yin:

  * **Piège à démons**. Un symbole semblable au tatouage de protection, le "piège à démons" est à peu près le plus vieux truc de chasseurs existant. Une fois entré dans le piège, le démon ne peut pas en sortir, ou quitter le corps qu'il possède. Très utile lorsque que vous avez besoin d'obtenir des réponses de la part d'un de ces bâtards insaisissables. Il n'est libéré que lorsque l'une des lignes du piège à démon est brisée. Mémorisez le symbole. Maintenant.



 

 

  * **Eau bénite**. Ça les crame comme du feu, et comme Rufus m'a appris, elle peut même les contraindre à quitter leur costume humain. Ce n'est pas si difficile à trouver dans la plupart des villes. Pour ce faire, prenez contacte avec le prêtre local, et voyez s'il est disposé à vous bénir quelques litres d'eau et gardez-les dans le coffre de votre voiture. Ça vous sauvera les miches un jour, je vous le garantis. Si le Padre ne veut pas jouer le jeu, je vous laisse décider si voler de l'eau consacrée dans une église est karmiquement chrétien, sachant qu'elle sera utilisée pour châtier les habitant de l'Enfer.


  * **Fer**. Les démons ne peuvent pas franchir une ligne de fer, et ça les brûle presque autant que l'eau bénite. Samuel Colt a construit un piège à démons avec des lignes de chemin de fer dans le Wyoming, avec à chaque pointe du pentagramme; une église. Totalement presque impénétrable pour un démon et ce, pour une bonne raison: au centre du piège à démon se trouve une porte du Diable, un passage vers l'Enfer. La seule façon d'ouvrir la porte c'est avec le Colt, ce qui maintenant que vous m'y faites penser:


  * **Le Colt**. C'est un flingue qui peut tuer n'importe quoi. Une balle, une créature morte, sauf, bien sûr, les quelques exceptions qui confirment la règle. Sam et Dean ont tenté de dézinguer Lucifer avec, il n'a rien eu de plus qu'un léger mal de crâne. Il leur a dit qu'il était "l'une des cinq choses que le Colt ne pouvait pas tuer", ce qui signifie probablement que les trois autres Archanges (Gabriel, Raphael, Michael) et Dieu complètent la liste. Ou peut-être qu'il mentait. C'est Satan, après tout. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout démon ordinaire s'éteindra comme une bougie s'il est touché avec une balle du Colt. Bien entendu, ça signifie que leur hôte humain mourra aussi, mais il y a des moments où c'est la seule option possible. Samuel Colt a construit l'arme en 1835, en s'appuyant sur le design de son Revolver Colt. Je n'ai aucune idée de quel genre de charabia supplémentaire il a dû lancer pour conférer au pistolet son mojo tuant-tout. Le texte sur le côté de l'arme est en latin; non timebo mala. "Je ne crains aucun mal". Désolé de vous le dire, mais le Colt est unique en son genre. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois à Carthage, Missouri... mais je ne m'embêterais pas à le chercher... son dernier propriétaire n'était nul autre que le diable en personne.


  * **Exorcisme**. Ceci est un point clef: les démons sont étroitement liés à leurs hôtes, et avec le bon latin, vous pouvez briser cette connexion. Les forcer à retourner dans la Fosse. Espérons juste que vous ayez été en mesure de piéger un démon et de réciter l'incantation avant que le corps de l'hôte n'ait été endommagé. Le texte complet est long, si long qu'il est probable que vous mourriez d'ennui avant d'avoir fini le démon. Heureusement, il y a quelques phrases bien senties qui semblent faire le boulot, sans tout le reste, tout le crédit va à Dean Winchester pour la version abrégée:



_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Omnis Satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversii. Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam. Secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

  
Si ça ne marche pas, _courez_.

  * **Sel**. Un peu comme le fer, le sel rend les démons fous. Ils ne peuvent pas franchir une ligne de cette substance, ce qui est bien plus important que vous ne le pensez. De toutes ces merdes, le sel est la plus susceptible d'être stockée dans la maison lambda, dans un bureau ou un bateau-casino infesté de démons (hé, c'est arrivé une fois). Tracez une ligne autour de vous ou des pauvres passants que vous essayez de protéger et le démon ne pourra pas les atteindre dans le cercle. Cela dit, ça n'empêchera pas un démon de faire tomber un piano sur quelqu'un qui se trouve derrière une ligne de sel, ou de, tout simplement, leur tirer dessus, mais bon, c'est un début. Un autre outil à prendre en compte: les cartouches de sel pour fusil de chasse. Ce sont des cartouches ordinaires dont la chevrotine a été remplacée par du sel gemme. Ça fonctionne.


  * **Palo Santo**. Bois sacré. Vous moquez pas, c'est sérieux. Bursura graveolens est son nom latin. C'est un type de bois particulier qui, si vous le taillez correctement, peut être utilisé comme pieu pour clouer un démon au sol. Ça ne les tuera pas, mais ça les agacera bien. Pas très commun aux États-Unis, donc vous devrez vous donner du mal pour en obtenir. Mais si vous vous trouvez en Amérique du Sud, ouvrez l’œil. Faites également attention à une certaine Lucinda Los Diablos, une large dame qui dirige une...uh...maison de massage à Lima. Je suis quasi certain que ce n'est pas son vrai nom, mais putain, qu'il décrit bien sa personnalité!


  * **Le couteau de Ruby**. Ça, c'est une longue histoire, et je ne pense que pas que ça nous avancerait beaucoup si je le narrais en entier, donc voici, pour vous, la version résumée: Sam Winchester est un idiot. Bon, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Il est peut-être le type le plus intelligent que je connaisse, c'est juste que...son goût en matière de femme laisse quelque peu à désirer. Il est trop bon pour son bien. Il y avait ce démon nommé Ruby que Sam a accepté lorsqu'elle lui a promis de l'aider à empêcher Dean d'être envoyé en Enfer. "Mais c'était un démon!" dites-vous. Ouais, je disais la même chose, mais Sam lui faisait confiance, et ce pour une importante raison, elle était tout aussi prête à buter un démon, que Sam et Dean ne l'étaient. Il s'avère qu'il y a des luttes internes, même en Enfer, et durant longtemps, il sembla que Ruby était dans notre camp. Elle possédait un couteau spécial qui avait le même effet que le Colt sur les démons. Un coup bien placé avec le couteau, tue un démon, ça ne le renvoie pas en Enfer, ça le tue. Un genre de: Ne passez pas par la case départ, ne collectez pas deux-cent brouzoufs. Dean a vu à travers ses conneries et a utilisé le couteau sur sa propriétaire, tuant Ruby avec, lorsqu'il s'est avéré qu'elle (évidemment) se jouait de Sam. De nos jours, Sam porte habituellement le couteau sur lui, mais Dean et lui se l'échange en cas de besoin. J'ai découvert récemment que Samuel Colt pourrait bien avoir été à l'origine de la construction du couteau, c'est à se demander combien d'autres armes tueuses-de-monstres faites par sa main existent. Si je meurs, quelqu'un ferait bien de passer en revue tout mon bordel, trouver le journal de Colt et le lire du début à la fin.


  * **La parole de Dieu**. Les démons n'aiment pas Dieu, pas le moins du monde. Je sais, très surprenant. N'importe lequel de Ses noms causera un mouvement de recul à un démon et le forcera à révéler involontairement ses yeux noirs. C'est douloureux pour eux, mais pas autant que le fer, le sel ou l'une de ces autres chose. Ça ne les fera pas fuir, mais vous ne l'aurez plus sur le dos pour un court instant.


  * **Sacs à sortilèges**. Habituellement, l'outil d'une sorcière ou d'un ensorceleur, les sacs à sorts peuvent également être utilisé pour protéger une personne contre le radar d'un démon. Les démons utiliseront des sorts de localisation afin de retrouver les gens qu'ils recherchent, et souvent, ils sont après des chasseurs donc ceci est important. Voici la recette:



_Deux os provenant du pied d'un poulet._  
_Un oeuf d'araignée intact._  
_De la lavande et du chanvre (Cannabis Sativa... et n'en profitez pas, les gars) en proportions égales. Peu importe la quantité que vous mettez, du moment que les proportions soient les même._  
_Et quelque chose qui a avoir avec de la poudre de Goofer. Pas vrai? Non, la poussière de Goofer est utilisée pour garder les Chiens de l'Enfer à distance, et est également utilisée dans... Je me souviens plus. Merde. Je suppose que vous allez devoir trouver quelqu'un avec une caboche en état de marche pour vous donner le reste de la recette._

Les sacs à sortilèges peuvent également être utilisés à des fins plus offensives, mais je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. Ce genre de magie est sombre et vous bouffera l'âme si vous plongez trop profondément en elle. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise au sujet de la magie, c'est qu'elle a un coût, une conséquence pour chaque action magique que vous prenez. Vous voulez rester du bon côté de la ligne, ou vous finirez exactement comme les choses que vous essayez de chasser. Ce qui nous amène à la dernière vulnérabilité des démons:

  * **Sam Winchester**. L'arme la plus puissante que j'ai jamais vu utilisée contre un démon? L'esprit de Sam Winchester. Que ceci soit un récit de mise en garde. Sam possède des capacités, telles que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, mais elles sont comme un moteur de voiture, elles demandent beaucoup de carburant. Le carburant qui alimente son moteur? Le sang de démon. En boire lui donnait de l'emprise sur les démons, lui permettait de les projeter de la même manière qu'ils nous projettent habituellement, mais il pouvait faire bien plus, il pouvait drainer leur force vitale, juste en les regardant. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il y avait un prix. Vous ne pouvez pas boire ce sang de démon sans devenir un petit peu démon vous-même. Sam est clean maintenant, mais il a traversé un véritable enfer, par deux fois, pour y parvenir. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez vraiment pas passer par une cure de désintox au sang de démon. Et, ne pensez pas que vous pouvez aller boire vous-même un tout petit peu de sang de démon et obtenir ces mêmes pouvoirs, ça marche pas comme ça. Tout du moins, je crois pas. Jamais été assez con pour essayer moi-même.



Tout ceci s'applique à votre démon de base, mais ce n'est pas la sorte qui existe. Il y en a des types qui sont bien, bien pire. Taxonomiquement parlant, la manière la plus simple de faire la différence est par la couleur des yeux. Les yeux noirs sont le truc standard. Et puis, il y a:

  * **Les yeux rouges**. La plupart des gens les appellent démons des croisements, à cause de leur MO. Ils sont invoqués par les humains à un carrefour pour agir, basiquement, comme un génie. Vous faites un vœu, ils vous l'accordent mais le prix est rude. La plupart des pactes avec un démon est d'une durée de dix ans, et à la fin de cette période, ils viennent récolter ce qui leur est dû: votre âme. Bon, je ne peux pas dire que seul les idiots feraient des marchés comme ça, parce que je suis moi-même coupable d'y avoir recouru. Il y avait cela dit, des circonstances atténuantes. Et j'ai pu récupérer le reçu pour mon âme, donc aucun préjudice à la fin, mais c'est une pente sacrément glissante. Avec ce genre de boulot, vous vous trouvez dans une situation sans issue claire, et vous serez tenté, surtout que les démons des croisements ont des pouvoirs qui dépassent vos rêves les plus fous. Toutes ces choses que le génie d'Aladdin ne pouvait pas faire, comme ramener les gens à la vie, faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux de vous, tous ces trucs, ils peuvent le faire.



Un enfoiré irlandais suffisant, nommé Crowley est le Roi des démons des croisements, et il vous le jettera au visage à chaque fois que vous le rencontrez.

  * **Les yeux oranges**. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai entendu des histoires sur un démon aux yeux oranges qui avait déchaîné l'enfer dans les années soixante-dix. Son but était de prendre le corps de femmes nouvellement mariées et de les utiliser pour assassiner leurs maris. Quelques-uns des gars ont survécu pour raconter que les yeux de leur épouse rougissante avaient flashés oranges avant qu'elle ne leur joue Psycho. Assez semblable au cas de Karen, mais je sais de source sûre, que le démon qui la possédait avait les yeux noirs. Même dans situation actuelle, avec mes souvenirs qui coulent hors de mon crâne, je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette vision.


  * **Les yeux bleus**. Un démon nommé Samhain avait des yeux bleus, c'est le seul démon de ce type dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. L’ascension de Samhain a brisé l'un des soixante-six sceaux, les sceaux qui gardaient Lucifer enchaîné dans sa cage, donc ça devrait vous paraître évident que Samhain n'était pas très fréquentable. Si vous êtes l'un des présages de l'arrivée imminente de Satan, vous êtes synonyme de mauvaise nouvelle, point. Sam et Dean ont abattu Samhain, mais pas avant d'être témoins de ses capacités: invocation de revenants (des zombies, plus ou moins) et libération d'une énergie blanche explosive. Heureusement, Sam était dopé au sang de démon à cette époque, alors il a été capable de résister aux effets de cette énergie. Les capacités de Samhain étaient très semblables aux capacités de...


  * **Les yeux blancs**. Lilith et Alastair en sont les meilleurs exemples. Alastair était l'interrogateur en chef de l'Enfer, et par là j'entends tortionnaire. Quand Dean se trouvait dans la Fosse, c'est Alastair qui l'accrochait à l'esse chaque jour. Lilith était, bah, l'épouse démoniaque de Satan, si ça peut vous faire comprendre le tableau. C'était elle qui tirait les ficelles de l'évasion de Lucifer. De plus, elle mangeait des bébés. Sans blague. Ces deux tarés sont morts, donc c'est déjà ça. Ils étaient bien plus puissants que n'importe lequel des démons yeux noirs que j'ai rencontré et avaient tous deux des compétences spéciales comme le rayon d’énergie blanche que Samhain pouvait lancer. Aussi bien Lilith, qu'Alastair étaient insensibles aux pièges à démons, au couteau de Ruby, au sel, au fer, et tous ces trucs. Ils étaient tous les deux résistants aux pouvoirs psychiques de Sam, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se surpasse et boive des litres de sang de démons. Alors là, il les explosa comme des ampoules jetées sur un sol en béton. Si vous rencontrez un démon aux yeux blancs, votre meilleure chance est d'appeler un Winchester, ou de courir, comme si l'Enfer était à vos trousses. Ne l'engagez pas seul. Ne tentez pas de l'exorciser, ça l’énerverait juste. Lilith était le tout premier démon créé (par Lucifer en personne), et en tant que tel, était incroyablement puissante. La légende dit qu'il existe au moins deux autres démons aux yeux blancs dans le monde, bien qu'ils puissent très bien être enfermés en Enfer en ce moment. Pour le bien de l'Humanité, j'espère qu'ils le sont.


  * **Les yeux jaunes**. J'ai gardé le pire pour la fin. Un démon aux yeux jaunes nommé Azazel a mis des événements en mouvement pour Sam, Dean et moi, pour le monde entier en fait. Il faisait partie du complot pour sortir Lucifer de sa cage, son travail était de s'assurer que Sam serait bien à sa place pour briser le dernier sceau (tuer Lilith). Il a passé des contrats de démon avec des femmes désespérées, leur a donné tout ce dont elles avaient besoin en échange du droit, dix ans plus tard, d'entrer en leur demeure et nourrir leurs enfants en bas âge de son propre sang. Sam Winchester était l'un de ces enfants. Cependant, Azazel a fait plus que simplement nourrir Sam de sang de démon, il a tué Mary Winchester, lançant John sur son chemin pour devenir un chasseur. Les autres enfants qu'Azazel a visités ont également développé des capacités spéciales, et ont finalement été opposés les uns aux autres dans un combat à mort. Longue version, courte: Dean a vengé la mort de sa mère, il a mis une balle du Colt dans la caboche d'Azazel. Heureusement pour nous, Azazel est le seul démon aux yeux jaunes jamais référencé dans les livres de folklore.



Un dernier point d'ombre dans le folklore démoniaque: le virus Croatoan. Vous avez tous entendu parler de Roanoke, pas vrai, l'une des premières colonies européennes dans les Amériques? Tout le monde dans le village qui disparaît mystérieusement, laissant juste le mot "Croatoan" gravé dans un arbre? Un virus démoniaque fut responsable de leur disparition, ou plutôt, "une arme biologique démoniaque" comme Sam aime à l'appeler. En gros, c'est la peste du monstre. Elle transforme les gens en zombies démoniaques, assoiffés de violence. Elle se propage par contact sanguin, ce qui lorsqu'ils sont aussi enthousiastes des morsures que le sont les démons Croatoan, est presque inévitable. La bonne nouvelle est qu'ils sont plus faciles à tuer qu'un démon régulier, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une consolation pour la personne infectée. Un tir dans la tête devrait faire l'affaire, mais je leur collerais une deuxième balle juste au cas où. Une partie du plan de Lucifer pour débarrasser la Terre de l'Humanité était de libérer le virus Croatoan à travers un vaccin contre la grippe porcine, heureusement, nous avons eu vent de son plan et avons été capables de le stopper avant qu'aucun réel dommage n'ait eu lieu, mais ça aurait pu être mauvais. Mauvais; genre Fin des Temps. Parce que voilà le truc: il existe peut-être des millions de démons, quelque part... mais la plupart d'entre eux sont enfermés en Enfer, et ces murs-là sont assez sûrs. Seul un petit pourcentage de ceux-ci se baladent à la surface. Mais avec le Croatoan, le potentiel pour une armée de démon est bien réel, une armée comptant des centaines de millions de soldats. Au lieu de devoir cuire une âme quelques centaines d'années dans la fournaise de l'Enfer avant qu'elle ne se transforme en démon, exposez-la au virus, et bam: démon. De plus, il n'y a aucun remède pour ça, pas de retour en arrière possible. La chose la plus effrayante... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui arrive à l'âme humaine à l'intérieur du corps exposé au Croatoan. Il y a une chance, et ce n'est qu'une théorie personnelle, que le virus Croatoan soit l'équivalent du poison pour l'âme. Il vous pourrit de l'intérieur. Vous pourriez être le type le plus pieux, le plus respectueux de Dieu qui soit, et juste une goutte de sang infecté vous condamnerait à une éternité en Enfer. Maintenant, dites-moi que ce n'est pas plus effrayant que... Eh bien, à peu près n'importe quoi.

J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Je suis certain d'oublier quelque chose... Espérons-le, pas la partie qui vous sauvera le cul si vous croisez, vous-même, l'une de ces créatures. Nous devrions revenir sur le problème actuel. Ma mémoire. Les démons ont le motif, c'est sûr, ils sauteraient sur n'importe quelle occasion d’emmerder un chasseur... mais en ont-ils les moyens? Alastair, Lilith, Azazel, Crowley, ils ont tous démontrés qu'ils étaient capables de faire bien plus que le démon standard, mais pourraient-ils vraiment mettre un robinet dans mon crâne et en faire couler le jus? J'ai vérifié toutes mes sources alors que j'écrivais ceci, et rien n'indique que ce genre de pouvoir soit à la portée de l'un d'eux.  
De toute manière, ça ne répond pas à la grande question: pourquoi diable, 'Karen' a-t-il été gravé dans le pare-brise de la Chevelle? Où se trouve la connexion. Se pourrait-il que ce soit ce démon? Se pourrait-il que le démon que Rufus avait arraché de Karen soit revenu pour un deuxième round? Il n'y a tout simplement aucun moyen d'en être sûr, pas sans nouvelles preuves.  
Vous avez maintenant compris que les démons étaient la menace numéro une pour l'Humanité, mais j'ai une petite voix insistante dans le fond de mon crâne me disant que, dans cette histoire, je pourrais bien être en train de regarder dans la mauvaise direction. Que je ne devrais pas regarder vers le bas... mais vers le haut.

 


End file.
